


Date Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [7]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 7





	Date Night

Hope was just over ten months old, and you were leaving her alone for the night for the first time. Nat and Clint were on baby duty, so you knew that she was in good hands. They promised to let you know if anything happened, and you’d given them the number to the hotel you and Thor would be at. He wanted to treat you out for a night, away from the tower, away from everything. Just a night for the pair of you. 

You were getting ready in the bathroom for dinner, and he was getting ready in the main room. You’d opted for a little black dress, and were very curious to see what he had picked out. You used your curling iron to put some simple waves in your hair, did your make up just like you knew how Thor liked it (even if his favorite look for you was bare faced, in comfy clothes, with Hope), and waited for him to let you know that he was ready. 

It didn’t take long for Thor to tap his knuckles on the door, eager to wine and dine you. You stepped out and his eyes looked over you. He sucked in a breath, loving how your dress hugged your body. You did the same for him. He was in a well tailored suit, making you lick your lips. “See something you like, my love?” He smirked. 

“Very much so.” You moved over to him to kiss his cheek. “I rarely see you in a suit, and I must say I might have you put one on for me now and then.” You winked, your hands on his chest. “Very sexy.” 

He rested his hands on your hips. “I was thinking the same thing about you.” He leaned down to kiss you softly. “Shall we leave before we simply wind up in bed?” Thor chuckled. 

You nodded. “I do plan to help you out of this very sexy suit later…” You bit your lip as he took your hand. You grabbed your purse from the end of the bed as you moved towards the door. “Maybe make use of that tie.” You mused.


End file.
